


The Snowflake - Part III - aka The Sweet Reminder

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Roughness, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: This is the last part of the Snowflake.It's the next morning of Solas and Ihrá getting very close.





	The Snowflake - Part III - aka The Sweet Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I've made the photo of this sunrise years ago from the window of my office. I started working very early these days, so I could see so many wonderful sunrises. This one is my most precious sunrise and I wanted to dedicate it to these two lovebirds, Solas and Ihrá.

  
  
Ihrá was sitting on the edge of her bed, Solas was sleeping peacefully, and she watched the sky turn golden before the sun rose. A beautiful sight, beautiful and almost surreal like her night yesterday. But the truth was laying in her bed snoring softly. The sight of Solas between her sheets, as his chest rose and fell, burned into her memory and lighten up her soul.  
  
She'd lied to him.  
In the middle of the night, when they decided to talk about it...them...what had happened and what it meant for them.  
They had agreed to keep it secret at first. It wasn't quite the right moment: they were on the road, they had things to do, a duty and there were commitments that needed stability. A herald had to embody security, reliability and stability. The risk to loose everything they've achieved so far just because of their romance was to high. She was a Dalish, he an apostate mage...it would be inept and selfish to reveal their relationship to soon.  
  
It had been her suggestion to take things slow, to see if and how their feeling would grow. No rush. And as long things weren't clear they should keep it as a secret and their privacy.  
A lie.  
She was in love with Solas. It wasn't a hunger for closeness or sex, a natural desire of everyone. She already knew exactly what she was feeling for him and she knew she was headless, irresponsible and emotional right now, but she would left everything behind, left the whole world burning, just to stay with him.  
  
Ihrá couldn't tell him...she still wasn't aware of his feelings. Solas agreed to her decision - too fast, she thought - but he'd always been wiser than her. But if time was the price she had to pay for being with him, she would...  
  
Something an elder of her clan used to say about her came to her mind. That she was like the sea, sometimes stormy, sometimes calm, sometimes glistering innocently in the sun, however drowning ships, boats and people in the huge waves, just hours ago. He said, that she was unpredictable in a good and bad way. Ihrá could influence people, inspire them but also had the power to overwhelm them.  
_'You've got the harshness and passion of the sea. Be careful not to accidently drown the people you love. Give them time to get used to the tide. Not everyone is strong and prescient enough to mess with Ihrá.'_  
  
When she was younger she didn't understand the meaning of it until Solas told her one day, that Ihrá, was an ancient and long forgotten word for 'storm', 'dark clouds' or 'stormy sea'. He said that there have been tales about a spirit of the seas called _'Umberlee*'_ The Queen of the Depth. She was worshipped by sailors or people travelling by the seas out of the fear of her powers. She was known for her harshness and she was never hesitant to drown people just for her own pleasure.  
When people got lost on the sea they used to say they were sacrificed to Ihrá, to afraid to speak out loud the name of Umberlee.  
  
A cool breeze stroked her skin and she shivered. She pulled her legs closer and propped her head on her knees. She didn't want to over-think it, no, she wanted to believe he was feeling the same.  
  
Solas woke up. Ihrá noticed the movement on the mattress and when she looked to the side to watch him waking up, he rubbed his eyes and his brow furrowed when their eyes met.  
There she was sitting, innocent, passionate, beautiful.  
He felt weak whenever he saw her and this feeling was stronger since last night. She had teared down his protection build of fear, doubts and duty and he was still afraid, that he was making an unforgivable and dangerous mistake. But one look at her, the sweet prospect of holding her in his arms, kissing her and being loved by her, let him forget.  
The only thing right now that had a meaning to him, was her. He didn't want to ruin it....not now.  
  
"You will not tell me I'm dreaming again, right?"  
  
Solas laughed and she could hardly remember the last time she'd heard him laugh so easily.  
He stood up and settled down next to her and put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened as he inhaled her scent, enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers.  
  
"I would not dare, even if I would like to show you how it is in the fade to ... to be intimate ... "  
  
She chuckled and blushed at his way of speaking. Being intimate was an understated description of what they had done last night and she closed her eyes to dwell in her memories.  
He rested his forehead on hers and nudged her nose with his. She felt his breath on her mouth and she was waiting for him to kiss her.  
  
"Vhenan, open your eyes for me."  
  
She heard his voice, felt each word on her lips especially the heaviness of the word 'Vhenan'.  
His face was close, she saw all the freckles when she opened her eyes, the small scar on his forehead and his eyes, looking at her open and kind of devoted, but still with pride and dignity. She still couldn't find the right words to describe his gaze, all of him and what he did to her, but she liked it either way.  
She kissed him, lead all her searing devotion in this kiss and let herself captivated by the sensation of his skin on hers. This all felt true and unbelievable real and only that mattered.  
  
His tongue brushed her lips and she licked the tip of it with her own. Her fingers gently slid over his scalp and her nails lightly touched his skin. Solas sighed and Ihrá explored his mouth with her tongue, soft and smooth, until Solas purrs tuned into heavy moans.  
  
"Shh! Keep your voice down a little."  
  
She whispered biting carefully in his earlobe.  
  
"We have to be careful and lower our voices, if we want our secret....ahhhh...waii...ohhh..."  
  
Solas didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence. His hand slid down to her folds, slightly covered by her lower legs when she was sitting with pulled up knees, and though her legs were closed, he managed to slip a finger between her folds, to find the exact spot of her clit and stroke it and made her moan in a second.  
  
His smile was hot and mischievous when Ihrá purred and he kept on moving his fingers.  
  
"Have...have mercy..."  
  
Her body wanted to give into his touch. It wasn't begging for mercy; it was begging for more.  
  
"They'll...Solas...ahhhh...they..."  
  
Her hand reached forward, gripping his wrist to pull it away, but instead she just pushed him in deeper and she tasted her own blood on her tongue as she had to bite her lip to suppress a pleasurable moan.  
  
"Don't, Vhenan.", and he licked the blood from her lips, his eyes dark and a roughness in his voice, that gave her pleasant chills. This wasn't the reluctant and reserved Solas she knew, he wasn't driven by the passion of last night, there was a dominance and dark delight, she noticed for the first time.  
  
"Don't hold back, don't worry, they can not hear us."  
"How?"  
  
He released her from his lustful grip, wiped his hand and pointed his face at the key in the lock.  
  
"Before I came to you, I put a simple spell on the key, and as soon as it closes a lock, nobody can hear a sound from this room."  
"So you already knew how our conversation would end?"  
"Not at all! But I know that the walls have ears, especially with Dorian in the immediate vicinity. No matter how our conversation might have ended, in a fight, a clear conversation, or just an innocent kiss, I wanted to keep it between us. What it finally became was an option, but not a certainty. "  
  
He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her slowly before he said:  
  
"But I'm glad it became this option."  
  
"We should keep this key." Ihrá murmured and kissed his chin, his cheeks and whispered softly as she reached his ear  
"Please, Solas...say it again..."  
"Everything you want..."  
"Call me Vhenan again. Please make me believe it."  
  
Her voice, her breath trembled and brushed his sensitive ears with every single word she said.  
  
"Oh, I won't just let you believe it, no, I'll never let you forget it again."  
  
Saying this he turned her a little to spread her knees.  
  
"Sit and don't move."  
  
Solas demanded as he laid himself down, his feet on the pillows and his head close to her pussy. Her dark pubic hair curled and hid her sensitive spot. Solas trailed her damp folds with his fingers and his half hard cock twitched under him. He spread them slowly, stroked the delicate skin that glistened wet and he licked his lips before he said.  
  
"Listen carefully, Ihrá."  
  
His tongue brushed against her pussy, licked along her folds and he felt her body tense, his fingers holding her hip to steady her, and when he found her clit with his tongue he closed his mouth over it by saying  
"Vhenan." and then sucked.  
  
Ihrá tensed immediately, her fists clenched around whatever she could hold onto, and her whole body trembled under Solas vibrating voice on her clit.  
Driven by her unmistakable high sighs, he kept on sucking, licking and calling her vhenan. He wrote it thousand times with his tongue, say it aloud against her nub, whispered it and every time he meant it from the depth from his soul. Her salty taste inebriated him, he couldn't get enough of it, her voice moaning his name and he knew she would be his sweetest downfall...  
  
Solas was working her perfectly. He drove Ihrá higher in ways she never expected. She groaned, cursed and her climax was building with his rough tongue on her, licking and fucking her.  
  
"I'm soo...ohh...clo...Solas, fuck...."  
  
Ihrá came, her tension peaked and the sparks of her orgasm throbbed though her veins. Ihrá panted, sweat was running down her spine and between her breast and as she opened her eyes she saw Solas wet lips, wet and full of her, and he licked it all away with pleasure. With eyes wide she watched him approaching her, holding her still trembling body and carried her to lay her down on the pillows. His hardness brushed her thighs and left wet precum on her skin.  
  
She was still in the rush of her climax, still heated as he took her wrists in his hand, hold them tight over her head.  
  
"If you say stop", he looked at her seriously "I'll stop within a second, Vhenan. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She wasn't used to be cuffed or steadied like this, but she was thrilled by his dominance. She nodded and he gave her an impish smile.  
Ihrá could feel his hardness stroking her wet pussy and she took a deep breath as he slowly pushed in. It was easier than yesterday and seconds later she felt the pleasant pressure when he was completely inside her. Solas closed his eyes, forced back a growl when he felt the tip of his hardness touch the depth of her core. It was hot, soft as silk and he couldn't hold back any longer. Every fibre of his body, all his senses pined for her and he was rewarded by her seductive look in her eyes. His grip around her wrists tightened and he didn't hold back as he fucked her deep and thorough. He leaned forward, kissed her mouth and throat, licking her pearled nipples, kneaded her breast savouring the hardness of her nipples under his palm.  
  
She arched into each of his thrusts, her heart drummed in the steady beat of their bodies clapping against each other. Solas groaned with her breast still in his mouth, his voice shaking and his hot gasps searing her skin. His free hand trailed her wincing body, the tensed skin of her flanks and the spread wide thighs. It left a stinging but pleasurable pain, his bites, his hard grip on her joints and his nails grazing her skin.  
  
Solas could see fierce in her eyes, even see his own lust reflect in hers, his ears filled with the sound of her sighs and his groans, driving him mad and closer to his satisfaction. For the first time her anchor reacted. As he fucked her relentlessly and with no pause, her brow furrowed, she moaned and her anchor gleamed bright and menacing, casting green sparks. She couldn't see it, maybe didn't felt it, she was driven away by her own desire and so was Solas. He was overwhelmed, breathing hard and growled as he felt the sudden clench of her pussy around his cock. It was the last hit he needed for his own orgasm. She got so irresistibly tight, he burst in her and she squeezed his semen out with every contraction of her.  
  
It was incredible. He fucked her again harder, she moaned high and hoarse, he thrusted in again headless and groaned raucous and gathered all the power that left to fill her deep and hard. Another wave of his orgasm hit him rigorous, it crushed them both and left them shattered, consumed and satisfied.  
  
  
They were lying close to each other, their legs entangled and the rays of the morning sun warming Ihrás back.  
With his fingertips he trailed over the bruises he left on her skin, kissed her wrists and caressed the red bite marks on her collarbone.  
  
"Forgive me, Vhenan", he whispered and felt ashamed of the way he had messed her up.  
"I'm fine, Solas. Be sure I've had stopped you if I hadn't liked it."  
"I'm not good in healing spells but let me take care of these."  
  
He murmured low and the bruises and pain on her wrists were gone. He healed the red scratches and when he came to the bite mark she stopped him. He looked in her eyes, hooded and her eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, I want to keep it", she said, "as my sweet reminder."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last Solas x Ihrá-Work for this series (for now). I'll continue with their break up and Cullen x Ihrá.  
I'll fill the weeks/days/time to their break up, whenever I've got an idea or maybe you guys have ideas how they spend their days together.Please let me know. I would be happy to bring your visions on paper.
> 
> *https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Umberlee


End file.
